thomas_and_friends_the_railway_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke the Lost Engine
Duke the Lost Engine is the twenty-fifth book of the Railway Series. Foreword Dear Friends, An engine lost in the South American jungle was found after 30 years. A tree had grown through its chimney and hornets nested in its firebox. When mended it gave good service for 30 more years. "The Duke" was lost too; not in the jungle, but in his own shed which a landslide had buried. Not long ago he was dug out and mended. His own railway had been pulled up, so he is now at the Thin Controller's. The Author Stories Granpuff Duke, Falcon, and Stuart are three engines who live on the Mid Sodor Railway. Duke is wise, but Falcon and Stuart are young and cheeky and often make fun of "Granpuff", as Duke is affectionately known, until Duke tells them the story of Stanley, who was rough and was punished by being turned into a pumping engine. The three have many adventures together, until their line closes. Falcon and Stuart are purchased and in due course wind up on the Skarloey Railway, but Duke isn't wanted and is sheltered in the Arlesdale shed. Duke, unaware that the current Duke does not know of his existence, goes to sleep... Bulldog In the old days of the Mid Sodor Railway, when Sir Handel was blue and named Falcon, the Manager arranged for him to double-head with Duke to learn the mountain road. Falcon ignored Duke's warnings and derailed, hanging dangerously over the edge. Duke held back, and gathered enough strength to pull Falcon back. Falcon was grateful, but Duke was modest and said he only did what he did because he didn't want Falcon's paint spoilt if he rolled down the mountain. You Can't Win! Duke is old and Stuart jokes he may have to be kept in order. Duke merely laughs, but later his valves begin leaking and Falcon and Stuart come to the rescue. The cavalcade split up at Marthwaite, as Falcon takes Duke's passengers to cath their boat at Arlesburgh, while Stuart takes Falcon's train with Duke coupled in front. Duke and his driver, hearing Stuart's triumphant chortles, make a plan, and on the last hill Duke gives a great effort. At Arlesdale a boy inquires as to why there were two engines, to which his father replies Stuart needed assistance and so Duke came to help. Sleeping Beauty The Small Controller, the Thin Clergyman and the Fat Clergyman hear the story of Duke and go looking for him. After a long search the Fat Clergyman stumbles and falls onto Duke's boiler. Duke is apprehensive, but cheers up when he finds the Duke is coming. Duke, to his dismay, is sent to Arlesburgh by lorry, but is happier to discover he is still popular, and Donald carries him to the Skarloey Railway on a lowloader. Sir Handel and Peter Sam find him beside the shed, and tease him by saying they can now keep him in order. Duke plays along and falls asleep happily in the sunshine. Characters * Skarloey * Falcon/Sir Handel * Stuart/Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rex * Bert * Mike * The Small Controller * The Thin Clergyman * The Fat Clergyman * Sir Robert Norramby * Stanley (not named) * Donald (does not speak) * Rheneas (does not speak) * The Owner (does not speak) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Douglas (possible cameo) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) * Mr. Hugh (mentioned) Trivia * Stanley is only referred to as 'No. 2' in "Granpuff". * "Bulldog" is based on what happened on the Ffestiniog Railway when Duke's counterpart Prince double headed with an 0-4-0 tank engine (now a 2-4-0 tender engine) named Linda who derailed at what is now known as Linda's Leap. * The sixth illustration of "Granpuff" is identical to the one C. Reginald Dalby drew for the first illustration of "Sir Handel" in Four Little Engines. Goofs * While puffing through the tunnel, Falcon gains a headlamp. * The text from "You Can't Win!" says that Duke "puffed and roared as though the whole train's weight was on his buffers". Duke has no buffers. * In the second illustration of "Bulldog", Stanley can be seen in the back of the shed, despite the fact that he was said to have come to the railway before Falcon and that Falcon did not know him beforehand, creating a continuity error. * In the first illustration of "Sleeping Beauty" the map on the wall spells Ulfstead as "Ulfsted". * In the third illustration of "Granpuff" Duke's face is slanted sideways. * In the fourth illustration of "Bulldog", Falcon's nameplate reads "Falon". * In the third illustration of "Bulldog", Duke's tender is missing the Mid-Sodor Railway crest. * Throughout most of "You Can't Win", Duke's footplate is straight, but in the last illustration, it dips in the front and rear. * In the fifth illustration of "Sleeping Beauty", Oliver's wheels are green when they should be black. Quotes * Falcon and Stuart: Engines come and engines go; Granpuff 'goes on' for ever!" * Falcon: Fuss-pot, fuss-pot! Fud-dy dud-dy, Fud-dy dud-dy, Fud-dy dud-dy! * Duke: Excuse me, are you a Vandal? Driver told me Vandals break in and smash things. * Stuart: Well, for crying out loud! * Duke: It's no good, Stuart; you can't win! * Stanley: Listen, Bud, in the States we don't care a dime for a few spills. Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books